Piper's Diary
by xPhoebexColexlove
Summary: Piper start to write in the pages of her diary since Prue died,but instead of talking with her diary like anyone else,she talks to her sister,like she was writing letters to her...
1. First Entry charmed again

Okay this is my first fan fiction and it's something that came into my head after watching an episode from Season 7 hen Zankou was reading Piper's diary. Anyway I wanted to represent Piper's feeling after loosing her sister, through the pages of her diary, but instead of talking with her diary like anyone else, she talks with her sister, like she was writing letters to her. Maybe this sounds a little weird and depressed at the beginning but I promise that I have really good ideas for this. Just tell me if I can keep writing or if this is just a waste of time thanks for reading, sorry for my spelling and tell me if there's to much flashbacks in the story.BTW I'm no really sure about the date of Prue's death, so this is the only thing I could get

I don't own Charmed or any of these characters

------------------------------

Friday, 2001 5:00 am

I've been awake probably the whole nigh trying to find a way to bring you back, back to us, back to me. I'd try every magical way and nothing seems to work, Phoebe told me to go to sleep but how can I sleep having all this pain in my heart? I know you can hear me, I know you're out there somewhere and I need to tell you how much I need you, and how this pain it's killing me inside. I don't understand why this is happening, I want to close my eyes and to think that this it's just a horrible nightmare and that it's going to be over as soon as I open my eyes, but it's just a lie that my heart wants to believe, because the truth is that you're not here, you're gone and you're not coming back.

Friday, 2001 9:00 am

I'm sitting here alone in my bedroom, wearing a dress that I don't even want to wear, and waiting…..just waiting. While I brush my hair I hear someone knocking on my door, I don't want to look at that person because I know that means I have to go and I don't want to say goodbye, not yet, I'm not ready. That person it's Leo, he said it's time to go…and holding my tears and still not looking at him, I explain to him why I don't want to go…

(Flashback)

"_**Because if I go, that'll mean that Prue's really not coming back, and I don't think I can handle that." **_

_**She's been there my whole life. I've always had a big sister. And I don't know how to live without one?**_

When he tried to touch me I pulled away…I asked him why he didn't save you and why he didn't ask the Elders for help, but he couldn't give me a good answer and I got up and walked away from him, I was so mad at that moment that I couldn't hold my tears anymore…

(Flashback)

_**Leo: It's okay to be angry…**_

_**Piper: I'm not angry. I am pissed off! Don't you understand? You healed the wrong sister! You saved me because I'm your damn wife, and you should've saved her because she was the best! Because she… you should… (She loses it again, overcome. Leo moves up behind her and this time, she lets him hold her.) Why do they put us through so much for it to end this way?**_

(End of Flashback)

Friday, 2001 10:00am

(Flashback)

_**Mausoleum. A beautiful ivory-colored coffin sits on a pedestal amongst the flowers. An ivory-dressed, Wiccan Priestess stands before a blue silk covered altar table, which is adorned with a ceremonial chalice. A tied, silver cord lays before the chalice, three lit candles surround it, symbolizing birth, death, and the rebirth. To the unaware mourners, however, the service comes across a part traditional, part New Age. Piper, Phoebe, Leo, Cole, Darryl, and Victor are seated close to the priestess. Piper and Phoebe dab at their eyes and Cole keeps his eyes peeled for any trouble. The funeral program, which bares the symbol of the triquetra above the name, read: "PRUDENCE HALLIWELL, 1970-2001; "Forever in our Hearts."**_

_**Priestess: That which belongs to fellowship and love. That which belongs to the circle, remains with us. The wheel turns. As life is a day, so our sister has passed into night. Nothing is final, and we who remain behind know that one day, we will once again share the bread and wine with our sister. O' blessed spirit, we bid you farewell, for you await a new destiny.**_

(End of Flashback)

Friday, 2001 11:30 pm

Something really weird happened after your funeral. I didn't see what happened but Phoebe was in the floor and she said something about a premonition that she had when she touched a girl's hand, she saw Shax...killing the girl, some girl that was at your funeral but Phoebe didn't know who she was. Then as always a couple of demons suddenly materialized to try to kill the rest of the charmed ones. I swear Prue; I was so pissed off with the demons at that moment, why they can't just leave us alone??? And it was your funeral for god's sake!! They don't even care about that. After coming to home, I went to the attic and tried to summon your soul because I was so desperate, I needed to talk to you, I needed some answers and I needed to see you again! When I saw the white magical lights

Beginning to appear my anger replaced by hopeful wonder as I step closer, anticipating your appearance, but instead, I was surprised and disappointed

to see the ghost of Grams. She told me that I couldn't see you because I needed to accept my destiny and move on, but that was the last thing I wanted to hear from her, I don't want to move on, I just want to see you and talk to you AGAIN!!.After that and thinking that this day couldn't get worse, Phoebe came to tell me that she tried to save that girl from Shax but she still needed to find out why that demon was trying to kill her. I couldn't take it anymore and I started to argue with her…

(Flashback)

_**Piper: Just tell me one thing. Are you insane or are you just plain stupid? We bury Prue this morning and you go off tonight and nearly join her. What the hell is the matter with you?**_

_**Phoebe: I was trying to save an innocent.**_

_**Piper: No. You were trying to get yourself killed, which is what this family does best is get killed. Isn't it obvious by now that our only destiny is to die? And you are making it way too easy for them, Phoebe. You are just walking right into it! (Phoebe embraces Piper.)**_

_**Phoebe: I am so sorry. **_

_**Piper: I cannot handle anything right now, and I certainly cannot handle losing another sister.**_

(End of Flashback)

Saturday, 2001 2:00 am

Ok now after a long day of learning a lot of things about our family, our destiny and when I thought I had enough of the power of three, I could find a couple of minutes to tell you the rest of the story, holding back my tears, I'll try to explain this to you as easy as I can.

Phoebe found out about this girl that she could orb, and after a couple of hours of talking with the Elders Leo told us that she wasn't a whitelighter.Then Cole shimmered in a couple of minutes later saying that the source was after this girl because he thought that she could be another Charmed One. I know this sounds crazy Prue, and believe me when I say that I didn't know what to think, but then I went to the attic to talk to the only person who could answer to all my questions, that person was Grams, obviously. At first she didn't want to say anything, she said that was a secret she swore to protect, and when we asked by who? The lovely voice of our mom answered back…

(Flashback)

_**Patty: By me. (Patty appears right next to Grams in a bright light.) By me. **_

_**Piper: Mom?**_

_**Patty: We didn't tell anybody because we were afraid that there would be reprisals, afraid that, you girls would be dined your powers. Your birthright. It happened after your father and I were divorced, when Sam and I were together.**_

_**Patty: You were both toddlers. You just thought Mommy got a little fat. (She smiles.) You never knew I was pregnant.**_

_**Grams: I was the only one who knew. **_

_**Patty: and Sam, obviously. **_

_**Grams: Right. Well, yes, of course. **_

_**Patty: We wanted to keep the baby, of course. But mother - **_

_**Grams: Well, I - I knew it would be disastrous. You know, before you and Leo, Piper, it wasn't just forbidden. It was unthinkable for witches to be with white-lighters. I mean, let alone have children with them. **_

_**Patty: So, that's why we had to - why we decided… to give the baby up. Sam and I took her to a local church as soon as she was born. And we asked the nun there to find a home for her, and she found one. A very, very good home.**_

_**Phoebe: All right, hold it. Wait just one minute. Are you telling me, that that girl, our innocent, is really… our sister? **_

_**Patty: Your baby sister. **_

_**Grams: Their baby half-sister. **_

_**Patty: But by my half, which makes her a sister witch. Well, actually, not yet anyway. Not until all three of you are here together by the Book. Just like before. **_

_**Grams: Charmed. Again.**_

_**Piper: Okay, well this is way too much for me to handle. Way too much. **_

_**Patty: Nobody can blame you for being angry, sweetie. **_

_**Piper: Angry? Yeah, I'm angry. Um, I'm confused and you know what? This - this is just crazy. You cannot float in here after all these years and go, "Oh gosh, I forgot, by the way, you've got a sister." Especially not today of all days. **_

_**Patty: I know it's a lot, sweetie. More than anybody should have to deal with, but you're going to have to deal with it the best way you know how. Losing Prue, learning about another sister... this is your, path. This is your destiny. Get angry at it, cry about it, but don't fight it. Or it'll consume you. **_

_**Grams: Come on, Patty. The rest is up to them. (Grams and Patty disappear. Piper, Phoebe, Leo head downstairs.)**_

(End of Flashback)

OK after all of this, do you really think this was the end of the night?? Oh no…we still needed to meet our new sister, and when we were trying to figure out a way to find her, suddenly she was there, in our house, waiting, like she was destined to be there, that night, with us…

(Flashback)

_**Paige: I, the door was open. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be here. (Paige turns to leave but Phoebe stops her.)**_

_**Phoebe: No, no, no. No, no. We were just coming to look for you. **_

_**Paige: You were? **_

_**Phoebe: Yep. Come on in. Welcome. I'm Phoebe. And this is... **_

_**(Phoebe hooks her arm into Paige's and walks over to Piper and Leo.) **_

_**Paige: Piper. I know. I've been to your club. Pretty great. **_

_**Piper: Thank you. And you are? **_

_**Paige: Paige. My name is Paige**_.

(End of Flashback)

After I shake her hand a bright blue shined over us and I felt she was part of us, that she was really our sister. Then when she started to get scared that horrible demon Shax, materialized and walked towards us, Leo could stop him for a while as we ran to the attic to find the vanquishing spell…

(Flashback)

_**[Piper, Phoebe, and Paige enter and go to the Book. **_

_**Paige: What are we doing? What is that thing? **_

_**Phoebe: We'll explain later. (Piper flips through the pages of the Book.) **_

_**Piper: Okay, just say this spell out loud with us, okay? **_

_**Paige: Spells, what are you guys, witches? **_

_**Phoebe: And so are you. We hope. **_

_**Piper: Well, we're about to find out. (The strong wind breaks through the attic door and Shax materializes. The girls recite the vanquishing spell.) **_

_**Piper, Phoebe, Paige: Evil wind that blows that which forms below. No longer may you dwell. Death takes you with this spell. **_

_**(Shax moans in pain as he explodes vanquished.) **_

_**Phoebe: It's not enough. Shax was just the messenger. We gotta get the Source. **_

_**Paige: The Source of what? **_

_**Piper: Of all evil. **_

_**Paige: What have you guys turned me into? (Paige turns and runs out the attic and out of the manor.) **_

_**Piper: Paige? **_

_**Phoebe: Wait. (Piper and Phoebe start following.)**_

(End of Flashback)

After what happened, we ran (Phoebe and me) down stairs to find our baby sister but she was already gone. We knew it was too late to leave the house and go after her, so we agreed to wait until tomorrow and get some sleep for tonight because we were exhausted. Now that I'm lonely in my room again because Leo it's with the Elders, finding new things about Paige (this is the first time I can say or write her name after a couple of hours) I started to think again in you, I was so confused about our destiny and about the demons that I didn't have the time to do it. I know I need to be strong, for Phoebe and for our new sister, she needs to know everything about her destiny, but I can't Prue, I can't just close my eyes and ignore my pain. I don't even know if I can be the older sister now that you're gone forever, I don't even know if I can be the strongest and brave witch that you were. I just feel tears running down my face as I write these words to you and how my heart it's breaking every single minute without you. I can't write anymore, I'm sorry I'll try to do it tomorrow, I know this is just the beginning, and even if I want to go to sleep and not to wake up until I see your face again, I know that I can't leave Phoebe alone, not right now when everything in our lives is changing. I'll try to get some sleep now and I hope your soul get some peace tonight, because even if I can't see you, I can still feel you by my side. Goodnight Prue…..I miss you

(Piper stopped writing, and putting the notebook and the pen inside her night table she closed her eyes fighting back her tears and turned off the lights)

----------------------------

PS/ok now tell me if I really should keep writing this if not, then tell me too thanks


	2. Chapter 2 Paige and the Source

thanks sn0zb0z for the review, you're the one who makes me write every chapter...thanks for everything and I'll review soon, now I'm a little bussy because soon I start as a freshman in college and I'm still trying to solve some problems like tests and all that kind of stuff but I'm pretty sure I can update soon...so keep reading please and at the end I will give you a surprise  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Saturday, 2001 1:00 pm**

Ok this is the first time after this morning that I have the chance to tell you new things. The first thing I need to tell you it's not about Paige or this new destiny, it's about our baby sister Phoebe, well I know she's the middle one now but I still see her  
as our baby sister and I know you would do it too if you were still here with us. Anyway, after your funeral and all the things that happened later I thought I was the only person suffering about your death, I know it sounds stupid Prue, but I was so upset about it that I couldn't see how our little sister was dealing with this. We were trying to look for the church that mom was talking about, you know the one where Paige was given when she was a baby, and when I was walking to Phoebe's room to tell her that I found the church I found her in your room standing there, facing the window. I couldn't understand at first why she was there, and holding one of your leather jackets, then I saw her face full of tears and in that very moment I knew that I wasn't the only one suffering.

[FLASHBACK

**_Phoebe: You remember the time I borrowed this from Prue without asking?_**

**_Piper: Which time?_**

**_Phoebe: When my boyfriend's cat peed on it. Oh. She got so mad, I thought she was gonna have a stroke. (She whips her nose.) But the funny thing was, she got mad at you because she thought that you were the one that had borrowed it. And you never told her the truth. She never knew it was really me. (Phoebe sobs and sits down on a red sofa. Piper comes over and sits beside her. Piper pulls Phoebe to her and embraces her sister.) I miss her so much._**

**_Piper: I know. Me, too. I was wondering when you were gonna let go._**

**_Phoebe: I was just… I was trying to. (Piper hands her a tissue.) Thanks. Stay strong, you know, keep it together for you, and… then I put all my energy into trying to save… Paige because I figured only one of us could break down at a time. Otherwise, we'd both be useless. (She sits up.) I'm scared, Piper. I'm really, really scared. She always took the lead. She was… she was our big sister. How are we supposed to go on without her? How are we supposed to go up against the Source without her? (Piper sighs.)_**

**_Piper: I don't know. But I do know that we can't let the bastard get Paige, either so, no matter what we think or feel, she is our sister. And sisters protect each other._**

[End of FLASHBACK

**Saturday, 2001 6:00 pm**

Hi Prue, I have a lot of things to tell you right now that I took a time to write you as fast as I can while Leo it's with Cole, God knows where! And Phoebe it's down stairs calling for them. We (Phoebe and me) went to the church to find Paige, when we saw her, in a little church's office, holding a little blanket with a "P" on it, and talking to a nun. I froze the nun, obviously, so we could talk with Paige but as you might know that totally freaked her out. She walked out of the office a little bit upset after we tried to see the blanket that she was holding, and we walked after her, of course to make her believe that she was a witch. It wasn't so easy I might add, she can be really stubborn when she wants too, that reminds me of someone

**Piper smiled a little as she writes that last sentence. Then she continues writing**

Anyway as I was saying, or writing, we told her about her destiny and how somebody was trying to hurt her, at first she didn't wants to believe us until Phoebe told her about her powers, and that was the only thing that really worked in her.

[FLASHBACK

**_Paige: I have a power?_**

**_Piper: According to the prophecy, the third sister has the power to move things with her mind. Like Prue could._**

**_Paige: How does it work?_**

**_Phoebe: You concentrate on an object like that candle right there. (She points at the candle a few feet away.) And then you just wave your arm at it._**

**_(Phoebe demonstrates and waves her arm. Paige tries it, but nothing happens. She looks to Piper and Phoebe.)_**

**_Piper: Or, uh, you could squint your eyes. She used to squint her eyes._**

**_(Paige waves her hand at the candle and squints but nothing happens to the candle. She turns back to the others.)_**

**_Paige: Well, maybe I'm not one of you after all if I can't even make that candle… (Paige raises out her hand in the candle's direction. The candle is surrounded by blue and white bright lights and disappears and reappears in Paige's outstretched hand. Paige hands the candle slowly to Phoebe.) Oh._**

**_Phoebe: So perhaps the whitelighter in her makes it work differently? (Phoebe blows out the candle and sets it aside.)_**

**_Piper: Half-breed._**

[End of FLASHBACK

After that we were knocked out by a great force of power coming out of Paige's boyfriend Shane, we didn't know why or how he could have that kind of power. But by the time we could actually see what was happening, Paige was already gone.

**Saturday, 2001 8:00 pm**

After talking for a while with Leo and Cole about what happened in the church, we realized of something that it's really more scary and difficult for us to handle.

[FLASHBACK

**_Leo: So the Source was there, at the church?_**

**_Piper: Yeah, something pretty powerful knocked us on our asses. (Cole sits down.)_**

**_Cole: But if he was there, why didn't he try to kill Paige?_**

**_Phoebe: Maybe he didn't want to go up against the Charmed Ones._**

**_Cole: No, that doesn't make sense. He knows that Paige is new to her powers. If ever there was a time to attack…_**

**_Leo: Wait a minute. What if he's not trying to kill her anymore? What if he's trying to lure her to his side?_**

**_Phoebe: Translation please?_**

**_Cole: The mythological window._**

**_Leo: There's a window of opportunity, an opening._**

**_Cole: 48 hours._**

**_Leo: Right, 48 hours where a nascent witch who hasn't chosen to use her powers for good or evil yet can be swayed either way. (He sits down.)_**

**_Phoebe: Wait, so all he has to do is cast a spell on her?_**

**_Cole: No, he can't. It has to be her choice, but he can tempt her, entice her. If he gets her to use her powers for evil…_**

**_Leo: She becomes evil forever. (Phoebe sighs.)_**

**_Piper: Who makes up these cockamamie rules? (Cole looks down and Leo looks up.) Oh, never mind…_**

**_Phoebe: Okay, so we have less than 24 hours to get to Paige and no idea how to find her._**

**_Piper: But I bet the Source does._**

[End of FLASHBACK

**Sunday, 2001 12:00 am**

Ok in order to finish this page with the end of this day, I'll let you know quickly what happened later. After a couple of hours looking in the book of shadows for a spell or something that could help us to find Paige, Phoebe asked for help as she always do when we have troubles finding something in the book, and suddenly the book…well I guess you might know what happened next……..

[FLASHBACK

**_Phoebe: This is useless. (She clears her throat.) We're never gonna find Paige without a little help. (The book opens on it's own and flips through the pages. It stops on one page.) Works every time. Okay, an enchantment spell. Wait. How is this gonna help find her?_**

**_Piper: Well, maybe it's not to find Paige. Maybe it's so we can ID the source. See the last line? It's, "So she can reveal the evil within."_**

**_Phoebe: But that'll only help if we can find him?_**

**_Leo: Maybe we can, or at least, maybe you can. (He looks at Cole.)_**

**_Phoebe: What does he mean? (Cole walks toward them. He clears his throat.)_**

**_Cole: Demons can sense the Source's aura. It's how he reminds us of his power, his reach. Maybe if I focus on it…_**

**_Phoebe: Then he'll know you're doing it. And he'll find you._**

**_Cole: Not if I was careful. It's your only chance at saving your sister. (He goes back to the window.)_**

**_Piper: Okay. So we need something to enchant._**

**_Phoebe: Right, um… (Everyone looks around. Phoebe spots something.) Oh! (She goes over to a shelf and finds a pair of pink kiddy sunglasses.) How about these?_**

**_Piper: Oh Phoebe._**

**_Phoebe: What? They're perfect._**

**_Piper: Oh great. (They both hold either side of the sunglasses.)_**

**_Piper/Phoebe: "Magic forces far and wide, Enchant these so those can't hide, Allow this witch to use therein, So she can reveal the evil within."_**

**_(The glasses lenses' grow.)_**

**_Phoebe: Hmm._**

**_Piper: Okay. Better test 'em. (Phoebe puts the glasses on. She giggles a little as she looks at Leo.)_**

**_Leo: Well?_**

**_Phoebe: Nothing. You look the same._**

**_Cole: How 'bout me? (Phoebe looks at him and lets out a little scream.) What? (Through the glasses, Phoebe sees Cole as Belthazor as he walks toward the girls.) What do I look like?_**

**_Phoebe: You look like hell. (She takes off the glasses.) Enchanting. (Cole smiles. Phoebe looks up.) Thanks for the magical assist Grams._**

**_Piper: How do you know it wasn't somebody else?_**

[End of FLASHBACK

That's right Prue, how we know it wasn't you the one who helped us with the spell???? I guess someday we will know. I need to take some rest right now because I know that tomorrow it's going to be a long day ,so I'll say good night for now and I'll talk to you tomorrow .I love you Prue……and I still miss you, a lot

**[After putting the notebook and the pen in the same place as the day before, Piper turns off the lights leaving the room bathed in darkness**

P/S: Ok I know this chapter sucks and it might have a lot of spelling problems but I was trying to type as fast as I can, besides this episode has a lot of important events and I didn't want to cut so many things, so I'll write tomorrow the next chapter that it's not going to be so long like this one, but it's going to be the end of Paige's problems, at least with the source. Please leave me some reviews and tell me what you think. Thanks


End file.
